


The Reward Is Only A Bit Better Than The Quest

by BatchSan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, And Of Course - Freeform, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Masturbation, PWP, Sexy Hatetimes, Smut, Violence, Voyeurism, which obviously means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/BatchSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi loves to piss Vriska off and this time she brings her matesprit along to see sexy hatetimes in action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reward Is Only A Bit Better Than The Quest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uumiho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uumiho/gifts).



> I tried to write a neat-o action/adventure fic but I seemed to have failed right about the moment I got into the sexy hatetimes. I'm sorry. (Not really.)
> 
> (But thank you for requesting Nepeta/Terezi because omg, my underloved pairing!)
> 
> Note: Some of my tenses might have gotten screwed up somewhere in the middle through to the end. I'm massively sorry! I'll fix them soon!

Someone’s perched in the higher limbs of a tree near her hive when Terezi finally comes outside. It’s smart because she’s so used to the smell of the forest that had her nose not been so keenly observant, Terezi would have easily missed the scent of a blueberry tail swishing through the air somewhere above. As it was, she’s prepared when an agile creature leaps silently out of the tree, a soft clink of metal and a slight rustle of leaves overhead giving her the only audible indication of an intruder. 

Rolling forward and out of the way, Terezi felt the tug of fabric as something metal ripped through the bottom of her cape. Kanaya will be pissed when she sees the damage later but she has become reluctantly accepting of patching up Terezi’s beloved dragon cape. Rolling again to the side and turning in the process, Terezi brings her cane up just in time to block an attack to the throat. She grins up at her attacker, pretend staring her down for a moment before the pressure against her cane eases up and a warm cheek rubs against the fingers of her right hand.

“Is the mighty meowbeast pretending to caliginous flirting again?” she asks, dropping her defense. The weight atop of her doesn’t let up, but it does shift so a nose is nuzzling her cheek.

“Meowbe,” is the answer as the nuzzling moves down to her throat. 

Had it been anyone else with their face so close to her throat, Terezi would have stuck them with the blade hidden in her cane, but this was a special case. Matesprits and incandescent daywalkers that both made and repair your favorite cape ever have an all access pass to her throat. 

“Are we going to raid Vriska’s hive tonight?” Nepeta asked.

“Yes,” Terezi answered with a wide smile.

They had been planning this for some time and it excited Terezi in a way only hanging a deviant criminal scalemate did. There was no better non-sexual foreplay better than raiding your kismesis’ hive with your matesprit, except candy red deliciousness. The thought made Terezi lick her lips and cup Nepeta’s face to bring their mouths together. Kissing Nepeta was an explosion of beast carcass and olive juice in her mouth, strange and gamey, and more than a little fun when Nepeta’s tongue lapped at hers. Terezi was certain she could lie beneath the stars all night with her like this, but, sadly, there were a kismesis to annoy.

“The ferocious dragon requests that pretty meowbeast follow her on a mighty quest,” Terezi said when her mouth was free.

“The mighty meowbeast wonders when the furocious dragon will then get up and lead the way,” Nepeta said with a grin.

“The ferocious dragon thinks then that the mighty meowbeast should allow her to get up then.”

Licking the tip of Terezi’s nose, Nepeta stood, helping her matesprit to her feet. She helped her dust grass off the back of her cape before they set out toward the coast. While Nepeta had asked Terezi to lead, she knew the way there thanks to the location of her moirail’s hive beside Vriska’s. If things went according to plan, they wouldn’t be visiting Equius tonight which sadden Nepeta, but not enough to deter her from their objective. Adventure was awaiting her!

They exited the comfort of Terezi’s forest and headed northeast, the twin moons in the sky their only light. Between Terezi’s blindness and Nepeta’s hunting abilities they actually didn’t really need light, at least not too much in one of their cases so the moons’ light was perfect. From the south, they could occasionally hear a guttural moan of the undead carried to them on a stray wind. They were too far from the desert to encounter the undead but that didn’t mean they weren’t on guard as they walked. At some point, a wingedbeast flew by overhead, its wings spanning as far apart as the length of Vriska’s lusus. It didn’t bother them but they remained on edge – Alteria was a dangerous place after all.

It took over three hours to reach Vriska’s hive, owing only partly to a detour through a river as opposed over a bridge that seemed to have collapsed during a recent storm. Terezi cackled when Nepeta took to licking water off the nape of her neck and returned the favor by licking the olive blood’s cheeks and lips. A mile from there, they encountered a cholerbear that they took down in a flash of metal blades – Nepeta riding its back as the creature fell face down on the ground. It’s with reluctance that they decided to leave it behind, the pelt was worth a bit of money, but Nepeta had ten of them already back at her cave.

They arrived at Vriska’s hive with little further incident, much to their disappointment. Of all nights for all the beasts to be playing shy, Nepeta had grumbled shortly when the shadow of the castle came into view. That was a little while ago, now they were standing in the midst of some trees near the base of the menacing hive, staying out of sight on the off chance Vriska looked out a window and spotted them.

“It’s kind of scary looking,” Nepeta commented, looking up.

Terezi smirked. “If the outside of her hive looks scary you should see her bedroom.”

Giggling, Nepeta shoved Terezi playfully. 

“There’s a tunnel that should lead us to where Vriska hides her treasure,” Terezi said, getting back to business and sniffing the air.

She sniffed around for a long moment before pointing at a bushel of shrubs nearby. Careful not to set off any possible traps, they waded through the shrubbery quietly. As Terezi had said, they found the entrance to a tunnel at the center of the shrubbery, hid poorly with soil. Vriska probably thought it wasn’t a major threat that someone could get in through there and she would be right. Most blue bloods kept to the area immediately around their hives and Vriska’s only visible neighbor was Equius. 

They pawed away the soil and slid open the heavy lid to the tunnel’s entrance. A ladder was hidden just inside the dark maul in the earth and Terezi led the way down. At the bottom, they both dropped into a dusty service tunnel. What service was once used to go through here was a mystery but it was clear it hadn’t been used in a long time. It was hard for Terezi to navigate down here having never been here before, but mostly because of all the dust. Nepeta felt about for a moment before pointing Terezi in a direction, keeping her hand on Terezi’s shoulder so as not to lose her in the pitch black darkness. 

“This is so romantic,” Nepeta purred at one point.

“What is?” Terezi asked with a small knowing smirk.

“Trolling your kismewsis like this! She’s going to hate you so meowch when she finds out some of her treasure is missing!”

“Oh yes, sexy hatetimes are eminent!” Terezi cackled.

Eventually they came to another ladder that led, most likely, up into the castle’s vault, or at least near it. Once again Terezi led the way, knowing the inside of Vriska’s hive better than the outside. They came up in a corridor Terezi had never been in before so she knew they had to be in the right place. The place smelt of old torches and old blood, but there was the definite scents of things that didn’t belong there. 

Once out of the tunnel, she pulled Nepeta tightly to her, shhing her and pointing at the tiles ahead of them. To the uneducated nose or eye, they looked ordinary, but Terezi could smell the napalm oil slicked over several of them. Nepeta, on the other hand, now aware of the trap, could see a clear sheen on eight of the tiles. They were set in such a way that anyone, even Vriska herself, could easily set off the pressure plates beneath the napalm oil covered tiles, triggering the flamethrower rig set up overhead out of clear sight on the dark ceiling overhead.

They stuck to the wall, side by and stepped carefully past, relieved when nothing went off. There were two more traps after that, one set up where a single step on the wrong tile would make the walls smash together and another where sections of the floor would open up and swallow an unwary explorer. 

Surprisingly, the actual vault itself was wide open making Terezi roll her eyes.

“Of course she would be so cocky to think no one could get past her traps,” Terezi said.

“Well no one has been dumb enough to get this far.”

Nepeta and Terezi turned in time for Vriska’s entrance. Nepeta wondered how she hadn’t heard her while Terezi scoffed.

“We got past YOUR dumb traps and you call us dumb?” Terezi asked, smiling.

Vriska growled a bit.

“What the hell are you even doing here?” she asked.

“I was just shopping for something to give to my matesprit.”

At the mention of her, Nepeta nuzzled Terezi’s cheek. “I’m purrfect without anything.”

Terezi cackled. “Then I hate to have come all this way for nothing. What can I do to please my kismesis?”

“Die?” Vriska suggested, crossing her arms.

“You would miss me too much if it came to that.”

“Doubtful.”

Unsheathing her blade, Terezi smiled. “Would you like to wager something on that?”

“Showing off for your matesprit is lame,” Vriska laughed, ignoring the threat. “Why don’t you admit to her how much you love just being a show off? How you’ve just been dying for the chance for her to watch me get you off?”

Growling herself now, Terezi frowned.

“I should cut your tongue out of your mouth,” she said.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Vriska asked, flicking her gray tongue out for a second. “Probably keep it by your recuperacoon for lonely nights.”

Vriska laughed again when Terezi’s blade struck her now upright left arm, the sound of metal against metal ringing sharply enough to make Nepeta wince. Despite having the top of the blade inches from her face, Vriska only smirked as she used her taller height to push the other troll back. Dice hit the floor in the next instant, surprising Terezi. She only barely managed to avoid the cloud of knives that appeared out of thin air as a result of the roll. Nearby Nepeta tensed up but she seemed mostly excited by the deadly caliginous flirting.

“Struck a nerve, did I?” Vriska asked, collecting her dice before the other troll could recover. She only missed being slashed on the wrist by nanoseconds in the process. “Guess I did.”

“Shut up, criminal.”

“Oh, so we’re resorting to name calling now, Pyrope? How about this one – Bulge licker.”

This time Terezi does manage to slice her with her cane blade, tearing Vriska’s jeans near her ankle. Losing the smirk on her face, Vriska threw the dice again and got not only a nick on her right arm, but also got headbutted when Terezi barreled into her. When a blade crisscrossed the air above them, Vriska is barely able to roll them both out of harm’s way, Terezi’s cane clattering just out of reach.

“You’re crazy,” Vriska growled from her place above Terezi.

“And you’re squishing me.”

It’s a surprise to no one when their lips smash together, blood blooming between their mouths from uncaring teeth getting in the way. Vriska pinned Terezi’s wrists above her head and rocked her hips to ignite a groan from the troll beneath her.

“Well you wanted to know what you could do to please me, right? How about I just take my reward and send you on your way? Use you like the pail that you are in front of your matesprit?” Vriska asked, her voice loud enough to make Nepeta blush.

“Maybe I should wash your disgusting mouth out with some soap,” Terezi replied.

“Try it.”

Nepeta actually takes a step back when Terezi jabbed her knee inbetween Vriska’s legs. The blue blood made a choked sound and grabbed the other troll’s horns, using them to bounce Terezi’s head so hard against the stone floor that her glasses go askew on her nose. In further retaliation, Vriska tries to bite the other girl’s shoulder and only succeeds in getting another jab of knee to her crotch.

“Bitch,” Vriska panted.

Terezi only laughed and began licking up at the open face, forcing Vriska to scramble back slightly to avoid being slobbered on. Not one to be dominated so easily, she uses the chance headbutt Vriska in the face, hitting her on the chin and almost gouging out her good eye with her horn. While Vriska scrambles to get a good hold of horn to yank her kismesis back down to the ground, Terezi busies herself with ripping off Vriska’s shirt, biting freely at the skin exposed to her.

Not to be out done, Vriska abandons grabbing for horns and hair and goes after Terezi’s shirt, which she playfully fights for with a maniacal grin on her face. Nearby, Nepeta bites her knuckle as she watches her matesprit divested of her clothing, literal shred by shred. The two wrestling trolls are shirtless and braless in moments and Nepeta bites so hard on her knuckle she draws blood from one of her purrerful teeth. It’s enough to capture Terezi’s attention giving Vriska the chance to get her out of pants, exposing her already wiggling bulge. Vriska, as she often tends to do, underestimates Terezi and gets kicked in the ribs for her achievement. 

“Goddamn it! Stay still!”

“Hehe!”

When Vriska grabs a handful of now messy hair, Terezi nips at her wrist and cackles madly as Vriska uses some leverage and strength to flip her onto her stomach. In hopes of getting her to remain like that, the blue blood sinks two fingers into a welcoming nook and relaxes noticeably when Terezi purrs contently from somewhere deep within her chest. Freeing herself of her jeans, Vriska smiles, feeling back in power as she teases the other girl’s bulge with her own.

“Don’t say I never do anything nice for you,” she says, removing her fingers and sliding her bulge in.

“Like hell--,” Terezi begins saying and is quickly cut off by a sharp slap and thrust.

“As you were saying, bucket?”

If Vriska hadn’t just dug her fingers into the sharp angles of Terezi’s hip and shoulder, she would have definitely been kicked away. As it was, she slid out and in, pushing until she was flush against the shorter troll and simply remaining like that so Terezi could feel every twist and coil of her bulge deep within her. Pulling out when her own impatience got the best of her, Vriska dragged her claws down the middle of a gray back, smirking at the way Terezi tensed and twitched but did her best not to moan like she wanted to.

And then she set in to work, making Nepeta gasp in fascination as she watched the concupiscent copulation between the two kismesis. Finding she enjoyed having a watcher, Vriska made sure to not take it light on Terezi, pounding into her unforgivingly as her fingers dug hard enough into her hips to leave bruises. Despite it all, the stubborn teal blood didn’t give Vriska the satisfaction of begging or moaning too much, only digging her claws hard enough into the mortar around a stone to leave crescent shapes deep into them.

“Hey, Pyrope,” Vriska huffed, grabbing the back of her hair with her metal hand. “Take a sniff at your little meowbeast.”

Taking a deep inhale, Terezi smiled as she caught the scent of Nepeta’s blood, stronger in the air from a combination of accidentally breaking the skin before and having her bulge firmly in her hand. She also caught the whiff of an adorable blush as Nepeta realized she had been spotted.

“Don’t stop,” Terezi told her matesprit.

Nodding, Nepeta went back to stroking her bulge, the tip happily encompassed about her wrist as she moved her hand up and down the rest of its length. Terezi’s mouth salivated as she thought about having it in her mouth, the tip wrapped around her tongue as she tried to swallow down as much of Nepeta as she could. That makes her moan, deep and wantonly which Vriska of course misinterprets as something she’s doing right. 

Pushing herself backward so she’s flush against Vriska’s front, Terezi reaches up and yanks hard on one of the troll’s horns, making her lean forward. She takes the chance to kiss Vriska, wanting something to do with her mouth. Inhaling brings her again the sight of her matesprit, heady with lust for her. She can also smell the slight uncertainty that arises her when Vriska wraps a hand around her throat, squeezing but not hard enough to kill. Terezi smiles wildly.

“That the best you got?” she teases, finding her breathing difficult but not impossible.

Thoroughly annoyed with Terezi, Vriska pushes her off and pushes her onto her back. Terezi holds the blue blood’s hair up away from her face as her mouth descends to her nook. She squeals happily, overdramatic to both annoy Vriska and make Nepeta smile. But she really does lose it when a tongue lashes out at her again and again, making her lose her breath for real. She moans, arcs, and purposely wiggles about to make the blue blood’s job harder than it should be. But she finds that she can’t come until Nepeta whimpers in orgasm, the sound going straight to her bulge.

“Who’s the bucket now?” Terezi cackles as Vriska sits up and wipes her face.

“Yeah, yeah, but you owe me. Be thankful I’m such a generous person.”

Rolling a gold coin between her fingers, Terezi says, “Yes, so generous. All hail the great Mindfang and her actual knowledge of where treasure can be found.”

This, as expected, sets Vriska off on a massive rant about herself and Terezi takes the opportunity to motion Nepeta over so they cuddle up together.


End file.
